It is not uncommon to apply a variety of services to network traffic as it is forwarded through a network service provider's network. Examples of such services include, but are not limited to, firewalls, diagnostics, prioritization routines, etc. In the context of a Layer 3 Virtual Private Network (L3VPN), such services are typically applied to traffic as it is forwarded between the VPN's different sites using Virtual Routing and Forwarding (VRF) and/or sometimes Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) configurations. In order to keep track of the destination VPN to which the network traffic is being forwarded, the traffic is typically forced through a hub and spoke topology with VRFs/VLANs at the hub, thereby maintaining the VPN context after the services have been applied.